The Legend of the Sages
by SecretM
Summary: He has had a vague past. He thought life as a shinobi would always be about gaining new physical strength and becoming stronger. Soon he will have to face a horrible evil, something not defeated by willpower alone. He will learn the true power of trust, belief, and love as he pursues his quest to find who he really is. All that lies ahead is a long road leading to the unknown.


A/N: Okay, I promise Hikaru is only in this chapter for purposes. No other made-up characters will be present unless for some random side thing (battles and such). Please please please review, for I wish to know if this is interesting enough to continue. I poured a plethora of ideas into this, and wish to know opinions!

* * *

The True Beginning,

"Sensei!" A young boy's shout pierces above the sounds of battle. He runs across the field, occasionally a wet splash causes him to slow, knowing he may be running through the blood of his comrades.

He jumps down next to an aged man, who was reaching at a knife stuck in his abdomen. He quieted, knowing that he would soon lose his life.

The young boy, no older than 11, picked up the aged man and began to carry him, surprising both of them with his strength. He stopped behind an outcropping of rocks, unseen from the battle. He slowly laid his sensei on the grass.

"Sensei, I… I'll get help!" He tries to dash off, presumably for help.

"No. There is no point. There is not one of us left. The Ryuuku clan is finished."

"…" The boy's silence spoke enough. He knew the old man was right, there was so few of them to start. And now the groups had turned on each other. The killing wouldn't ever stop.

"Hikaru…" The old man coughed, causing more blood to gush out of his wound, "Hikaru- I'm running out of time. I must protect as many as I can. The only way is to split the evil inside me into parts. I- I need your help."

Hikaru nodded, he had been through the motion of this many times. Hikaru placed both hands on the man's chest; feeling for the chakra that weakly flowed through him. He slowly leaked his own power into his sensei, as to not overwhelm him. The man chanted an unearthly incantation, the power behind it causing the boy to shudder. Hikaru felt something inside the man quiet, and sighed from the lack of burden. Hikaru removed his hands from his sensei.

Then came the pain.

A scorching that almost caused him to cry aloud, but vanished s quickly as it appeared. In it's place an uncomfortable throbbing echoed. His senses heightened, he could more clearly hear the sound of killing, smell the metal of blood.

"Sen-sensei? What..?"

"Hikaru.. I'm sorry."

"Sensei… I'm confused." Hikaru never looked more his age as he did now.

"I must entrust the burden of the catalyst to you. You must carry the power that keeps the beasts from fusing, and the power that may combine them. I did not want it to come to this.. to have to place the evil in my own son."

Hikaru never had a family to begin with. He trained under the old man since he was 6, and never did he expect to be seen as family to him. But now…

"I cannot trust this power to my two sons, they seek to abuse it."

Hikaru felt a question bubble up but suppressed it.

"I chose one succeed me, to carry the evil that flows through me. Look where that got us. A war tore my sons apart. They both desire the power that I know now is too much for one to handle. I have planned infinitely for this day, and I may now leave in peace."

Hikaru felt the last drops of life slip from the sage. He looked onto the old man, willing him to stir or say more. To say he was fine, to bash him with his cane and force him to start over (like he always did when they trained).

Not a word escaped from him, and never again would. Tear tracks stained his face, no longer having any reason to hide them. He sobbed heavily, "..Why?"

Hikaru felt 9 beings escape from the old man, knowing this was the tamed evil that was split into pieces.

"I…" Hikaru began but quickly quieted.

He wanted to kill. A rush of power engulfed him and almost caused him to black out. One of the powerful entities has not fled and begun to take form. Hikaru poured some of his own chakra into it, helping it to take shape. He wanted some form of vengeance for the old man, and he hoped for their demise.

He then fled quietly, soon hearing the inhuman screech, followed by men's screams, pierce the air.

He ran for quite some distance, not stopping until the light of dawn filled the earth with life. The battle seemed to have occurred eons ago. Hikaru momentarily contemplated, "_What now_?"

He began to run again, not knowing or caring where he ended up.

* * *

As time passes, the remnants of the first war divide into provinces, and then into massive shinobi villages. The two brothers' descendents, originally from the Ryuuku clan, divided into two clans: the Uchiha and the Senju clan. Hikaru's, the recipient of the 10th power, descendents reside in the thin strip of land between the borders of the Earth country and the Wind country. They retained the original name of the Ryuuku clan, and remained small and unnoticed.

* * *

Many centuries later, an ambitious man plots to bring the power of the demons together again. This man was dubbed Madara, after his savior.

A little while after the attack of the 9-tails on Konoha, the Ryuuku clan is discovered and eliminated by a massive bandit group. Not days later they all were violently massacred by some kind of beast. The scouts who discovered this were unsure of what kind, however.

Shortly afterwards, they discovered a child. Three years old and unable to speak, and no apparent recollection of himself. The scouts took pity on the child and returned, with the child, to Konoha.

The child later spoke his name. At least, they assumed it to be his name.

"Rock Lee"

* * *

A/N: I really apologize for the made-up parts, but I really needed to include them for the story. I really appreciate thoughts on what I have so far, and I really think this would make a good fic. I hope it is understandable of where the story is heading.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
